Chinese Saints
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Minha primeira fic nw UA..Saori resolve convidar os novos Deuses Yin e Yang e seus Cavaleiros do Zodíaco Chinês para um festinha diplomática..
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

ooOOoo

Nos mitos do extremo oriente os dragões geralmente desempenham funções superiores a de meros animais mágicos, muitas vezes ocupando a posição de deuses. Na **mitologia chinesa** os dragões chamam-se long e dividem-se em quatro tipos: celestiais, espíritos da terra, os guardiões de tesouros e os dragões imperiais. O dragão _Yuan-shi tian-zong_ ocupa uma das mais altas posições na hierarquia divina do **taoísmo** Ele teria surgido no princípio do universo e criado o céu e a terra..

E com as escamas do dragão Yuan-shi tian-zong, foram feitas 13 armaduras, conhecidas como as 12 Sagradas Armaduras do Horóscopo Chinês, sendo eles:

**Nezumi**(japonês)** ou Shu(**chinês)(rato), **Ushi** **ou Nyu**(boi), **Tora ou Hu**(tigre), **Hitsuji ou Yang**(cabra), **Tori ou Ji**(galo), **Inu ou Gou**(cachorro), **Uma ou Ma**(cavalo), **Saru ou Hóu**(macaco), **Usagui ou Tú**(coelho), **Ryu ou Long**(dragão), **Buta ou Zhu**(porco) e **Rebi ou Shé**(cobra), o 13 é um guardião, **Neko**(gato)..

_**xxXxx**_

_**Lenda do Zodíaco Chinês**_

_**xxXxx**_

Diz a lenda que Buda convocou todos os animais à irem em sua casa na montanha para comemorar o Ano Novo, dizendo que os 12 primeiros seriam inclusos no zodíaco Chinês, ganhando cada um 1 ano..Mandando convites para todos..

O gato que estava dormindo na árvore, não recebeu o convite, e o rato esperto, disse que seria no dia seguinte, o gato agradece e continua a dormir.

O rato pula no lombo do boi e parte, ao chegar à montanha, Buda os esperava com um sorriso, olha para o boi e diz "Feliz ano novo", quando o boi ia responder, o rato pula de seu lombo e grita primeiro, sendo assim ele o primeiro do zodíaco, seguido pelo boi, tigre, coelho, dragão, serpente, cavalo, cabra, macaco, galo, cão e porco por último.

O gato chega atrasado e ao ver que foi enganado persegue o rato, e por esse motivo, Buda, com pena, deu ao gato o título de guardião..

_**xxXxx**_

Muitos poucos tem conhecimento, mas assim como existe o templo da Deusa Athena na Grécia, na China, num lugar conhecido por poucos e protegido pelo Deus Dragão Yuan-shi tian-zong, no alto do Monte Kunlum, existe o Palácio de Jade, onde os Deuses Yin e Yang moram.

Yin e Yang são os Deuses do equilíbrio, sendo opostos e complementares para o equilíbrio da terra.Yin é negativo, representa a mulher, o frio, o escuro e a terra, Yang é positivo, representa o homem, o calor, o claro e o céu..Nessa encarnação, assim como Saori Kido é Athena, os gêmeos Yura e Yuna são os representantes de Yin e Yang.

Yuna é Yin, pele branca, olhos azuis escuros, cabelos longos, lisos e negros, com uma franja reta, sempre com a face fria e séria, mas possui um bom coração, Yura é Yang, pele branca, olhos azuis escuros, cabelos até o ombro, liso e claro, quase branco, é um pouco mais alto que Yin, diferente de Yuna, Yura é alegre, vive com um belo sorriso.

O Palácio de Jade possui um belo jardim, que fora feito pela Deusa Hsi Wang-mu, a rainha dos céus, com várias árvores e flores, o Monte Kunlum possui vários campos de treinamento para os cavaleiros e amazonas, entre bambuzais, florestas, lagos, cachoeiras e montanhas.

ooOoo

_**be Continued..**_

ooOoo

Minha primeira fict onde não uso Universo Alternativo..É um desafio? Talvez..rsrs

Um pouco de história..u.u

Claro que misturei um pouco de tudo para dar uma história com um pouco que seja de conteúdo..xD

Bem, entre vários Deuses, escolhi Yin e Yang, que além de serem interessantes, ficaram perfeitos para a fic, além de que amo gêmeos!

Well, a história do gato mudei um pouco, para poder dar um motivo de usá-lo como guardião, bem..Meu signo chinês é rato, mas com certeza, teria de ser gato, se existisse é claro!

Estou pensativa agora, se faço uma fic séria ou comédia..Depende do meu humor..Além de que não sei que rumo tomar direito, já que escrevo tudo de cabeça e dependo da minha imaginação que anda meio fraca esses dias..¬¬""

Aproveitando, peço desculpas pela demora de Magical Vacation e Dolls, digamos que meus planos para MV foram mudados, queria uma coisa e vi que não daria certo, por isso estou tentando e procurando outro rumo..Se bem que a pri ajuda um pouco..Aqui é verão..Não dá pra pensar com muito calor..¬¬"""

Well, é isso, espero que meu célebro volte a funcionar normalmente logo..¬¬""

bjnhos


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

ooOoo

Ao saber da existência do Palácio de Jade, Saori decide chamar os Deuses Yin e Yang para uma festinha diplomática..Na verdade, ela queria se exibir novamente..Mostrar aos recém conhecidos Deuses, sua fortuna..E assim decide ir pessoalmente fazer o convite..E fala sério, ela quer mesmo é xeretar o outro reino..¬¬""

-Temos mesmo que ir?-Milo resmungava sentado na escadaria da casa de Aquário.

-Não reclame Milo..Sabe que temos que ir, somos os cavaleiros de Athena, temos que protegê-la..-Responde Kamus, sentado ao seu lado.

-Mas pensem bem..Vai ser divertido sair um pouco..Onde fica mesmo o Palácio de Jade?-Pergunta Saga.

-China..-Dohko se aproxima dos outros.

-Mas, se for pra ver um bando de cavaleiros..Prefiro ficar aqui..-Milo.

-Ouvi dizer que Yin e Yang são protegidos por amazonas também..-Dohko olha para Milo, sabia a reação do cavaleiro de escorpião..

-O.o..Sério!O que estamos esperando? Vamos logo!-Kanon e Milo dizem juntos.

-¬¬""- Os outros.

E no dia seguinte, todos partem para a China, do aeroporto de Hong-Kong, 1 hora de carro, depois mais 1 hora de balsa e uma subida pelas montanhas..Havia carros especiais esperando por Saori e os Dourados.

Chegando ao Monte Kunlum, podiam ver a bela paisagem, belas árvores, campos e rios..O carro pára em frente à uma escadaria..Diferente do Santuário na Grécia, a paisagem era verde, altas árvores, parecia mais as escadarias de um templo budista, ao passarem pelo portal de madeira, com escritas chinesas em dourados e subirem algumas escadas, Saori e os Dourados dão de cara com duas estátuas, dois dragões de ouro, que pareciam guardar as próximas escadarias..Podia se ver ao longe, no alto das inúmeras escadas, o telhado do Palácio de Jade, vermelho, lembrando o telhado de um templo.

Em pé ao lado do dragão, uma pessoa, uma amazona..Vestia uma armadura negra, com detalhes vermelhos, que lembravam bem roupas chinesas, no rosto, uma máscara, branca, com riscas negras nos lados, que lembravam bigodes de um gato. Os longos e negros cabelos, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto por uma fita vermelha, podia ver que se tratava de uma oriental..Vestia sapatilhas pretas, do tipo chinês, nas mãos, um cajado, de madeira, longa e vermelha, na ponta dois enormes sinos dourados.A amazona era magra, pernas e braços longos, tinha um jeito felino de andar.

-Waaaaa..Que bonita!-Os Dourados.

-Bem vinda ao Monte Kunlum, Deusa Athena..Estávamos esperando..-A amazona faz uma reverência.

-Yue de Neko, Guardiã do Palácio de Jade..-A amazona se apresenta.

-Até aqui, as amazonas usam máscaras..-Diz Milo.

-Apenas enquanto estivermos no Monte Kunlum..Fora deles, não usamos a máscara..-Responde Yue.

-Bem..belo lugar..-Saori diz com ar de pouca coisa.

"Grrrrr...Bem que disseram que essa Athena é uma metida..Será que posso empurrar ela lá de cima?..", pensa Yue com um sorriso no rosto, que não pôde ser visto pela máscara.

-Não faria isso Yue..-Um rapaz se aproxima.

-Não leia minha mente, Jun..¬¬""-Yue olha para o recém-chegado rapaz.

-Bem, sou Jun de Nezumi..Um dos Sagrados Cavaleiros do Horóscopo Chinês..-Se apresenta o rapaz de cabelos cinzas e olhos violetas, sua armadura era branca, mas possuía os detalhes vermelhos.

"Waaa..Que cavaleiro bonito..Mas meus Dourados são mais.."-Saori.

-Pela lenda..O rato e o gato não se dão bem certo?-Pergunta Kanon.

-Na lenda..Mas aqui, esses dois são bem amigos..Se bem que felinos devem comer os ratos..u.u..-Outro rapaz se aproxima.

-Kamijo-niichan..Como você é mau..-Jun com um bico.

"Outro cavaleiro lindo! Quantos mais será que existe.."-Saori.

-Mais 5..u.u-Jun.

-Ele realmente lê mentes..-Yue cochicha para os Dourados.

-O.o.-Os Dourados.

-Err..Bem, todos vocês possuem um poder?-Pergunta Mu.

-Sim..Somos Shinobi..-Diz Kamijo.

-Shinobi? Que é isso?-Pergunta Saga.

-Uma raça..Pensei que era lenda..-Responde Dohko.

-Já ouvi falar..São humanos, mas possuem poderes..E qual é o de vocês?-Pergunta Mú.

-Hi.mi.tsu..Nyahaha..-Yue.

-Saberão com o tempo..-Responde Jun.

-Me desculpem..Não me apresentei..Kamijo de Tora..-Diz o rapaz de olhos verdes e felinos, lembrando bem um tigre, cabelos dourados, franja longa e jogada para um lado, sua armadura era amarela, com riscas pretas.

-Ouvi dizer que não são apenas cavaleiros..Onde estão as amazonas?-Milo olhava para os lados.

-Airy de Tori se apresentando!-Uma amazona pula da árvore, vestia uma armadura branca, com detalhes vermelhos, fora as linhas que todas as armaduras possuíam, tinha os cabelos coloridos, que lembravam o rabo do famoso galo sagrado(uma lenda que não lembro muito, mas é de um galo que possui um longo e colorido rabo), sua máscara era branca, mas tinha uma estrela azul em um dos olhos(lembra o cara do Kiss..xD).A amazona era esbelta, tinha um belo corpo, não era magra como Yue de Neko.

-Yueeeeeee!Kyaaaa...-Uma garota que descia as escadas tropeça e vem rolando pela escada..Caindo de barriga no chão..

-Ai ai..-A garota se levanta cambaleando.

-Tudo bem Saty?-pergunta Yue.

-Err..Bem..Tô inteira..hehe..-Diz a garota(com um banda aid enorme na cabeça).

-Sa-chan não tem jeito mesmo..-Diz Jun, colocando a mão no ombro da garota.

-Ah é!Não me apresentei..Saty de Inu!-Diz sem jeito a garota de longos cabelos negros, presos em uma trança, sua armadura era marrom, mas tinha as faixas vermelhas, sua máscara tinha um trevo verde desenhado no lado esquerdo do rosto.

-Prazer..-Dizem os cavaleiros em coro e com gotas na cabeça.

-Oque foi Saty? Veio gritando..-Pergunta Airy.

-Ah é!É Missa! Ela caiu no poço..-Diz Saty.

-Quê! -Airy e os outros saem correndo, sendo acompanhados pelos Dourados.

-Buáááááááá!Quero sairrrrrr!-Uma voz saia do poço.

-Calma Missa-chan!Saty foi chamar Yue..-Dizia um garoto na beira do poço.

O poço ficava nos fundos do templo de Ryu, por isso todos tiveram que atravessar os templos de Nezumi, Ushi, Tora e Usagui..Sorte da garota que o poço não tinha água..Se bem que os poderes de levitação de Missa ajudaria..Todos estavam impressionados com os templos..Eram grandes e belos, na porta de cada templo, o kanji de cada signo escrito em dourado no portão vermelho e duas estátuas de cada signo nas escadarias do templo. Saori sentia o poder de cada templo, eles eram extremamente fortes..Talvez por serem Shinobis..

-Mei! Oque aconteceu?-Pergunta Um outro cavaleiro se aproximando do poço.

-Ren!Missa caiu no poço..-Diz o garoto.

-COMO?-Pergunta assustado Ren.

-Err..Bem..Estávamos brincando de pega-pega..E Missa caiu no poço..-Diz o garoto sem-jeito, encostando os dedos indicadores, com um bico e bolinhas nos rostos(já viram isso nos animes?)

-Mas oque pensam que estavam fazendo? CAVALEIROS NÃO BRINCAM!Deviam estar treinando!-Ren dá uma bronca nada convincente no garoto.

-Reeeeeeeen!Quero sairrrrrrr!-Gritava a garota dentro do poço.

-Mas você levita!Tente sair!-Grita Ren.

-Tô com medooooo!Tá escuroooooo!-Choraminga a garota.

-Calma Missa-chan!Vou buscar uma corda!-Diz Ren.

-Saty foi chamar Yue!-Diz Mei.

-Missaaaa!-Airy se aproxima do poço.

-Airy!Quero sairrrrr!-Missa.

Yue pega seu cajado e aponta em direção ao poço..Os sinos balançam um pouco, uma luz dourada saem deles, a tampa do poço é jogada para longe(é de madeira, mas tinha um buraco), logo, de dentro do poço, uma garotinha é tirada do poço, levitando.

-Mas oque aconteceu aqui?-Uma amazona de longos cabelos castanhos, presos em um rabo de cavalo se aproxima, sua armadura era marrom, com as faixas vermelhas..Sua máscara tinha um losango verde na testa.

-Moeeeeee!-Missa corre para a amazona.

-Missa caiu no poço..-Diz Ren.

-¬¬""""""..Me explica isso..-Moe olha para Mei.

-Bem..Estávamos treinando..Ai!Tá tá..brincando e Missa caiu..-Diz Mei, passando a mão na cabeça, onde Ren havia dado um cascudo.

-Mei no baka!-Moe também dá um cascudo no garoto.

-Yueeeee!Satyyyyyy!-Mei sai correndo choramingando nos braços das duas amazonas, que tinham gotas na cabeça.

-Ara..Temos visita? Ah é!Devem ser Athena e seus defensores!Sou Moe de Uma!-Moe se apresenta.

-Sou Ren de Ryu..-Se apresenta Ren, que tinha os cabelos negros até o ombro, olhos azuis escuros. Sua armadura era verde, com as linhas vermelhas.

"Que gato!"-pensa Saori, ao ver o olhar sério de Ren e as mechas negras caindo no rosto.

-Você é de Ryu!Nossa!O cavaleiro mais forte..-Diz Dohko com a mão na boca.

-Não sou assim tão forte..-Diz Ren sem-graça.

-Não seja modesto Ren-niichan.-Yue cutuca Ren pelo cotovelo com cara de gato..Pena que ninguém pôde ver..Pois Yue usa máscara..

-Essa é Missa de Usagui..-Moe apresenta a garota que ainda chorava, sua armadura era branca, em sua máscara, linhas pretas que lembravam os bigodes de um coelho, seu elmo não possuía orelhas muito longas, pois atrapalharia, as orelhas de coelho estavam caídas para trás..Dava pra ver que seu cabelo era curto, mas não dava pra ver a cor..Missa parecia ser bem nova, tendo cerca de 13, 14 anos..

-Que bonitinha..-Diziam os Dourados.

-Mei..-Jun dá um tapinha nas costas do pequeno cavaleiro.

-Mei de Hitsuji..-Diz o garoto que tinha belos e enormes olhos azuis claros, os cabelos eram castanhos claros e caía nos olhos, tinha um rosto delicado, parecia uma garota, aparentava uns 15 anos..Sua armadura era branca.

-Bem..Já que estamos em Ryu..Falta apenas alguns templos até o Palácio de Jade..Vamos?-Diz Moe, que parecia a mais velha e séria do grupo..Um tipo de mãezona, principalmente para Missa.

Saori e os Dourados concordam com a cabeça e continuam a subir as escadarias..

xXxXxXxXx

**be Continued..**

xXxXxXxXx

Apenas pra poderem saber..Yue e Saty tem 16 anos, Airy e Jun 17, Kamijo 18, Ren e Moe 19, Mei 15 e Missa 14..

PS: Todas as armaduras possuem o elmo com a cabeça do animal correspondente..No caso de Yue, orelhas de gato, no de Ren, um dragão com cabelos laranjas, de Saty, um cachorro e assim por diante..As linhas vermelhas que digo, é para dar um toque oriental às armaduras, são aquelas linhas que normalmente se tem nas roupas chinesas..Vermelho porque traz bem a imagem oriental, e porque minha imooto disse que vermelho dá sorte!xD

Espero que estejam gostando..

bjnhos


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

ooOoo

-Orô..Seek não está?-Yue diz, passando em frente ao templo de Rebi, aparentemente vazio.

-Algo me diz que ele está em Saru com Ken..-Diz Kamijo com uma gota.

-Falando nisso..Não havia ninguém no segundo templo..-Diz Kamus.

-Yassu está no Palácio de Jade com Yin e Yang..-Responde Moe, além de mais velha, Moe era a mais alta, tendo cerca de 1,87..

-Caraca.. que mulher alta..-Shura cochicha para Milo, que concorda com a cabeça.

-Mas é bonita..-Kanon com a boca aberta.

Passaram por Uma, que também se encontrava vazio, já que Moe estava com eles, em seguida Hitsuji, também vazio(Mei), em seguida chegaram à Saru, onde se podia ouvir risos de dentro do templo..

-HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua..-cada vez que se aproximavam podiam se ouvir risos mais altos.

-Eu disse..u.u-Kamijo.

-Vamos fazer uma surpresa..HeHe..-Kamijo..

O Guardião de Tora fecha os olhos e se concentra, com um movimento circular com as mãos, uma bola de luz amarela aparece no meio de suas mãos, ele afasta as mãos, e a bola flutua pra dentro do templo..Logo a bola de luz volta, flutua até um pouco mais alto e explode..Dois cavaleiros caem de dentro da bola, caindo um em cima do outro..

-Ei! Kamijo!-O que estava embaixo se levanta irritado, jogando o outro longe. Tinha os cabelos vermelhos, olhos verdes, era alto e magro, sua armadura era marrom, podia se ver logo de que guardião se tratava..

-Não esquenta Ken!-O outro se levanta, tira o pó da armadura e apóia o cotovelo na cabeça do outro. Esse era mais alto cerca de 1,85, cabelos roxos, assim como seus olhos, que eram finos e compridos, tinha um olhar rápido e desconfiado, como o de uma cobra olhando sua vítima..Havia vários piercings no rosto..Lábios, nariz, sobrancelha e na orelha também..Sua armadura era verde, e possuía uma calda atrás..

-Yoo!Sou Seek de Rebi! Esse é Ken de Saru!-Diz o rapaz de cabelos roxos, com um sorriso, apesar de ser de Rebi e ter um jeito perigoso..Seek era uma boa pessoa, leal e amigo, defendia seus amigos com a vida.

-Porque isso sempre acontece comigo?Tenho que sempre me dar mal!E sempre é culpa do Kamijo, quando não é o Kamijo, é a Saty ou a Yue...-De repente a voz do guardião de Saru some.

"Devolva minha fala Yue!", Ken levantava um plaquinha..Mas leva uma voadora de Saty.

-¬¬""", nem! Falou mal de mim ow mico de circo!-Yue.

-Mas o seu poder não era o de levitar coisas?-Pergunta Kamus.

-Não, esse é o poder da Missa..-Responde Moe.

-Yue, como guardiã, é a única que pode usar os poderes de todos os cavaleiros e amazonas, mas apenas contra eles mesmos..-Diz Saty.

-No caso de Ken, ele tem o poder de tirar a fala, visão e audição(lembram da imagem de três macacos?Um com as mãos nos olhos, outro nos ouvidos e um na boca?O poder de Ken veio dessa imagem)..Assim, Yue usou seu poder nele mesmo, já que esse Saru é muito resmungão..u.u-Diz Airy.

"Não sou resmungão!", Ken levanta outra plaquinha.

-Legal..Mas qual é o poder de Neko?-Diz Kanon.

-Melhor não saber..-Diz Jun.

-Bem, vamos subindo?-Diz Moe.

-Ok..-Todos concordam e continuam a subir as escadarias..

Passaram por Tori e Inu..Perto da casa de Buta, eis que alguém abre a boca..

-Ei..O próximo não é Buta? Como será o guardião? Gordo e seboso?-Milo cochicha para Shura e Kanon que riem.

-É guardiã..-Diz Saty, que ouvira o que eles falaram e sorri por baixo da máscara..Sabia que teriam uma surpresa.

-Guardiã?-Milo faz uma cara feia imaginando a guardiã de Buta, gorda e feia.

Shura e Kanon, junto com Milo encolhem os ombros e têm um arrepio.

-Aya!Temos visitaaaaa!-Yue grita na escada do templo de Buta, na frente, algumas flores, e duas estátuas deporco(ou javali..escolhi porco pq é rosinha e combina com a Aya)em cada lado da porta.

-Afff..Ela deve ser como essas estátuas..-Diz Shura.

De repente ouvem-se passos, e a porta se abrir lentamente, podia se ver uma sombra..Quando a guardiã de buta sai..

-O.O..-Os Dourados.

De dentro do templo, sai uma amazona de longos cabelos pink, corte reto e preso por uma enorme fita vermelha, com franja também reta, a máscara tinha um coração no lado direito do rosto, sua armadura era rosa, com as linhas vermelhas, beeeeeem diferente do que Milo, Shura e Kanon imaginavam, Aya era esbelta e tinha um belo corpo.

-Olá eu sou Milo de Escorpião, eu gosto de cinema e pipoca de caramelo..-Milo pega na mão de Aya.

-Socorro!-Aya solta rápidamente e corre para trás de Ren e Moe.

-Vamos indo, falta pouco..Esse é o último templo..-Kamus puxando Milo pela gola, que tinha corações nos olhos.

-Isso porque ele não viu Aya sem a máscara..u.u-Jun cochicha para Kamijo.

Ao subirem mais algumas escadas, os Dourados e Saori dão de cara com um enorme jardim, várias flores e árvores..Pássaros cantando e as mais variadas e coloridas borboletas..Mais á frente, o Palácio de Jade..O telhado vermelho..As paredes eram brancas..A porta era enorme e marrom, madeira mais nobre e resistente que existe..Nela os símbolos de Yin e Yang, e sem esquecer, os dragões dourados, antes de subrirem para a porta, tiveram que passar por uma ponte, que passava em cima de um rio, onde vários peixes nadavam, e em volta desse rio, arbustos baixos e de formas diferentes..

-Yassu!-Ren grita para um cavaleiro que estava treinando com uma espada perto do jardim, ele tinha uma venda nos olhos.

-Yassu de Ushi..Devem ser Athena e seus guardiões..Yin-sama e Yang-sama os aguardam..-O último cavaleiro se apresenta, estava sem seu elmo, dando assim pra ver que era careca, tinha a pele um pouco morena, mas dava pra ver que era oriental..Não se podia ver seus olhos, por causa da venda.

-Ele é cego?-Pergunta Saori.

-Não..-Responde Moe.

-Então porque a venda?-Saori curiosa.

-..Ele pode ver coisas que os outros não podem..Aquelas vendas são sagradas, para proteger os outros do poder de Yassu..-Responde Moe calmamente.

"Que medo..", Saori tem um calafrio com essa resposta.

-Yue..-Yassu diz a Yue, que assente com a cabeça, se aproxima da porta do Palácio de Jade e balança seu cajado.

Um brilho dourado parece sair entre as fendas da porta..E ela se abre devagar..Ao abrir completamente, Saori e os Dourados se assustam com o que vêem..Tudo era feito de Jade..As escadas, os pilares..Tudo feito com a pedra..Fora os lustres que eram feitos de várias pedras preciosas..

-Esse é o motivo de ser chamado Palácio de Jade..-Diz Mú admirado.

"Porque meu santuário não é assim também? Já sei..Vou pedir pra Tatsumi mudar tudo..Hehe..Oque dinheiro não faz..", pensava Saori.

-Venham..Yin e Yang os espera..-Yassu diz andando na frente, sendo seguido pelos outros..

Logo chegam à uma enorme porta..Nela, vários símbolos chineses, e também símbolos do zodíaco chinês..A porta se abre ao se aproximarem..Uma luz saia de dentro do salão..Sentados no trono, estavam os Deuses Yin e Yang..

-Bem-Vindos..-Diz Yang, calmamente..

Ainda não se podia ver os rostos deles, devido à luz..

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Mais um cap!xD

Apareceram todos os personas!

Pra term uma idéia..Aqui vai a altura deles..

Yue:1,75, Saty: 1,76, Jun:1,80, Yassu:1,90, Ren: 1,85, Kamijo:1,82, Missa:1,60, Mei: 1,78, Seek:1,85, Ken:1,80, Moe:1,87, Airy:1,78 e Aya: 1,75..

São altooooos..Fora a Missa que é a chibi do grupo..u.u

See you in the next chapter!

bjnhos


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

ooOoo

O brilho saindo do salão era cegante..

-Yura..Pare de sorrir..¬¬"""-Uma voz feminina.

-Oh! Desculpe Yuna..-O brilho cegante se apaga(bem, Yura fechou a boca), podendo assim ver as duas pessoas sentadas no trono..

Ambos tinham de cerca de 17 anos, a garota de cabelos negros e longos, até a canela e belos olhos azuis, serenos, vestia um vestido longo, que tampava os pés, vermelho, com estampas chinesas, ombros de fora..O rapaz, cabelos brancos, até o ombro e olhos azuis, vestia um conjunto chinês vermelho..Ambos tinham um belo rosto e olhar sereno.

-Sou Yuna, ou Yin e esse é meu irmão gêmeo, Yura ou Yang..-Diz a garota, calmamente, sorrindo docemente.

Todos se curvam diante deles..

"Garota de sorte..Tantos homens bonitos e ainda um irmão lindo assim..", pensa Saori com uma ponta de inveja.

-Deve ser a Deusa Athena e seus cavaleiros..-Diz Yura calmamente..

-Sim..Pode me chamar de Saori..-Sorri Saori.

-Pois bem, Saori, sente-se..Os cavaleiros também..Já pedi pra trazerem chás e bolos..-Yuna oferece o sofá que havia ao lado.

-Bem, vamos ao que interessa, vim convidá-los para uma festinha diplomática, pois temos que manter o bom convívio com os outros deuses não é?-Diz Saori.

-Bem, em nome dos bons modos, aceitamos seu convite..-Sorri Yuna.

-E bem, não é uma disputa ou briga, mas queria também oferecer uma luta amigável entre meus 12 cavaleiros Dourados e seus 12 cavaleiros Sagrados..-Diz Saori.

-Quer medir forças?-Pergunta Yura, arqueando uma das sobranselhas..

-Não é bem isso, apenas como disse, uma luta amigável..-Saori.

"É claro que meus Dourados são mais fortes, mas queria testar a força desses tais de Cavaleiros Sagrados", pensa Saori.

-Bem, aceitaremos se todos concordarem..-Diz Yuna serenamente, olhando para seus cavaleiros e para os Dourados.

-O que essa beterraba tá querendo?-Yue cochicha para os amigos.

-Quer mostrar que os cavaleiros dela são mais fortes..-Diz Jun.

-Leu a mente dela?-Saty.

-Nem precisa..Ela quase disse isso descaradamente..-Kamijo.

-E quem mais iria propor uma luta "amigável"?-Airy.

-Vamos aceitar?-Missa e Mei.

-Ren? Yassu? Moe?-Todos olham para os mais velhos.

-Vamos acabar com eles!-Ken com um sorriso.

-Paga leve Ken..-Seek, se apóia na cabeça do cavaleiro de Saru.

Nisso, entre os Dourados..

-Athena enlouqueceu?-Mú.

-Nessa hora acho que o lado Saori Kido falou mais alto..¬¬..-Kamus.

-Vamos lá gente..Vai ser divertido quebrar a cara deles..-Mask com um sorriso.

-Não subestimem eles..Devem ter sentido o poder deles..-Shaka.

-Não é covardia? Tem garotas, e uma delas é muita nova..-Aldebaran, se referindo à Missa.

-Não diria que elas sejem flores do campo..São amazonas..Parecem muito fortes..-Saga.

-E também, eles possuem um poder oculto..Não sabemos o poder de todos..-Kanon.

-Além de alguns parecerem inofensivos..-Afrodite.

-São Shinobi..Não devemos subestima-los, como Shaka disse..-Dohko.

-Vamos aceitar?-Milo.

Nenhum dos 24 cavaleiros e amazonas parecia ter certeza se queriam ou não lutar..

-Bem..Podemos decidir depois da festa..-Diz Yura.

-Ótimo..Bem..Vamos?-Saori diz.

-Sim..Arrumem suas malas..Vamos para o Santuário..-Yuna diz para seus cavaleiros.

-Obaaa!Viagem!-Todos comemoram e vão arrumar as malas..

Em alguns minutos, todos estavam de volta, com sua malas, mas ainda vestiam as armaduras..

-Temos que descer tudo?-Milo dizia com cara de quem não estava muito afim..

-Não..Vamos de um jeito mais rápido..Yue..-Yura diz para a amazona.

-Sim, Yura-sama..-A amazona faz uma reverência, fecha os olhos segura firme seu cajado com uma das mãos, fecha os olhos, os dedos da outra mçãos fechados, apenas o indicador e médio levantados, perto do rost, em frente à boca.

-Yin, Sôo, Kôo, Kyu, Bon, Yang..-Ao dizer essas palavras, balança o cajado..Uma porta aparece bem no meio do salão. A porta se abre em frente à escada do santuário..

-O.O-Athena e os Dourados.

-Oba!Vamos pelo portal da Yue!-Saty pulava.

-O poder dela é de abrir portas?-Pergunta Aioria.

-No..Esse é um dos poderes da guardiã..Mas antes de tudo, Yue é uma amazona, ela tem poder próprio, mas só vão saber na hora certa..-Moe.

-Nossa..Essa Yue é foda..-Kanon cochicha para Shura.

-Vamos?-Aya estava com 3 malas enormes rosas..

-Err..Aya..São apenas alguns dias, não 1 ano..-Jun.

-Mas é que não me decidi que roupa usar, então trouxe várias, além dos meus cremes e protetores solar, disseram que a Grécia é um calor..-Aya.

-Ela lembra o Afrodite..-Kanon cochicha para Saga.

-HuaHuaHuaHua..Deixa, deixa Jun..-Yura e Yuna se divertiam.

-Deixa que eu carrego..-Milo pula e começa a carregar as malas com dificuldade..

Todos passam pela porta que é fechada em seguida.

-Nossa..Grécia..Que lugar bonito..-Yuna e Yura olhavam para o Santuário fascinados.

-Mú, peça para os cavaleiros de prata levarem as malas dos nossos convidados para o templo..Já temos quartos arrumados.-Ordena Saori.

-Podem se trocar..-Diz Yuna para seus defensores.

-Sim..-Todos fazem uma reverência e vão para os quartos preparados por Saori.

No quarto onde dormiriam Yue, Saty e Aya..

-Ufa..Não agüentava mais usar essa máscara..-Yue tira sua máscara, revelando dois belos e enormes olhos rosas.

-Nem eu..-Saty tira a sua, dois olhos azuis olham para os lados.

Aya também, tira sua máscara, colocando-a na estante, seus olhos eram verdes-esmeralda, vivos e grandes.

-Acho que aquele tal de Milo de escorpião ta caidinho pela Aya..-Diz Saty.

-Não diga bobagens..Se bem que ele é bonitinho..-Aya pensa melhor.

No quarto onde estavam Moe, Airy e Missa..

-Ei, ei, aonde vai com essa pressa Missa?-Moe olha a garotinha com enormes olhos vermelhos e cabelos curtos e loiros, trocar de roupa correndo e ir saindo pela porta.

-Vou procurar Mei para brincar..-Sorri a garota, saindo correndo em seguida.

-Esses dois..-Moe tira sua máscara e solta seus cabelos, lisos, que caem até as costas, seus olhos tinham um tom alaranjado..

Airy apenas ri e tira sua máscara também, revelando belos olhos turqueza.

No quarto de Ken, Kamijo, Jun e Seek..

-Porque tenho que dividir o quarto com vocês?-Ken apontava para Kamijo e Jun, que riam.

-Pergunte para Athena..-Diz Jun em tom provocador..

Seek ria enquanto trocava de roupa, sabia do gênio de Ken, não que não gostasse de Jun e Kamijo, mas é típico dele resmungar de tudo..Se bem que Kamijo e Jun gostavam de provocar..

-Aonde vai Kamijo-nichan?-Pergunta Jun, vendo o irmão sair.

-Vou dar uma volta..-Kamijo pisca o olho e sai do quarto assoviando.

-Vocês dois realmente se dão bem..Mas não se parecem muito..-Observa Seek, Jun apenas ri.

No quarto de Ren, Yassu e Mei..

-Porque eu tenho que dormir com os mais velhos?-Mei estava sentado na cama de braços cruzados..

-Pelo mesmo motivo do poço..¬¬"-Ren.

-Assim como você, Missa está no quarto de Moe e Airy..São os mais novos..-Diz Yassu.

-Mas..queria dormir com o Kamijo, Jun e Seek, será que Ken não troca?-Mei levanta e começa a tirar a armadura.

-Nem vem..Não quero aquele macaco resmungão aqui..-Ren..

-MEIIIIII!-Missa entra correndo.

-O.O-Missa.

-MISSA!-Mei se esconde semi-pelado.

-Desculpa..-A garota sai correndo vermelha.

Yassu e Ren riem do ocorrido. Mei se troca rapidamente e sai para procurar Missa, que estava sentada no lado de fora da porta.

-Me desculpe Mei..-Missa sorri sem-graça.

-Não tem problema..Está bonita..-Diz Mei, faz tempo que não a via sem a máscara, a última vez foi à 5 anos atrás, quando tinham acabado de entrar para o time dos novos Sagrados Cavaleiros..

Missa sorri sem graça, estava com um macacão-short jeans, camiseta azul-clara por dentro, meia larga e tênis azul-claro, e tinha umas presilhas em forma de estrela no cabelo..Mei usava um short cargo bem largo, uma camiseta preta com manga dupla(aquelas que tem uma dentro da outra), e um tênis de skatista.

-Vamos andar por aí?-Pergunta Mei.

-Ok..-Missa sorri.

Yura e Yuna tomavam chá com Saori no salão do mestre..Os Dourados estavam em vários lugares do santuário, alguns em suas casas, alguns nas casas dos outros, alguns andando por aí..

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**be Continued..**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Mais um cap on!

Finalmente estão no santuário!Será que eles irão aceitar lutar "amigavelmente", conforme disse Saori?

Como será a tal festinha diplomática e como será os cavaleiros e amazonas em trajes normais? Essas e mais respostas nos próximos cap!

See you in next cap!

Jya..bjnhos


End file.
